


Birthday Surprises

by ShyRomantic



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Arcades, Birthday, Bookshelves, Bromance, F/M, Fluffy, Goofy - Freeform, Love, Romance, Sweetness, building, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyRomantic/pseuds/ShyRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Charlie's birthday and Miles always comes in to town to spend the day with her, this year he brings along Bass and he might just have some surprises she might like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie came bounding down the stairs two at a time almost bowling Danny over in the process of reaching the bottom.

"Hey Charlie welcome to the land of the living." Danny said smiling at her. "Happy Birthday." He dumped a huge bag of gummy worms in her hand. 

"What's this? This better not be my present." Charlie said looking at the bag with suspicion.

Danny laughed "No, but it is your birthday and what better way to start it then to eat candy for breakfast." 

"You really are the best brother you know that." Charlie hugged him and headed towards the kitchen. 

"Oh!" he called, she turned and looked at him. "You might wanna stash those though, mom might have a kiniption fit if she see them." He said pointing at the bag then disappeared behind the wall up the stairs.

"Hmm.." she hummed to herself, she then spied the potted tree by the doorway and shoved the bag into the crowded branches.

"Morning mom!" Charlie practically shouted. She rounded the counter and peered over her mothers shoulders.

"Morning honey." She turned and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Happy birthday. your twenty-three now, feeling old yet?" 

"Don't think so, wait... where am I?" She answered with a cheeky smile.

"Har Har, you're so funny. French toast?" she asked putting the plate in front of her. 

"Looks great mom." she said grabbing a slice of bacon from the sky high pile on her french toast. "Hey is Miles here yet? He promised to take me out today."

Rachel laughed. "Honey its only nine, give him some time he just got into town last night."

Charlie sighed. "I know, I know. I just haven't seen him since Christmas, this is kind of our day, I'm going to kick his ass at skeeball this year." She said emphasising her point with a piece of bacon.

Rachel opened her mouth to reply only to be interrupted by the door bell. Charlie dropped her bacon and raced to the front door, but Ben had beat her to it and was standing talking to Miles.

"Miles!" He looked over Ben's shoulder and smiled at the birthday girl who was standing grinning from ear to ear. "Hey kid." Charlie leapt into his arms hugging him. stepping back she looked at him with a serious face and punched him in the arm. "You are late!" 

"Jesus! Girl I'm an old man you can't be hitting me like that!" He said laughing and cringing away. "I would have been here at the crack of dawn to dump water on you." 

Charlie nodded knowingly. He had done that on her sixteenth birthday in lu of a present he let her keep the bucket that year, he told her to keep it and fill it with all the best memories she'd make in the coming years, it was stupid and cheesey but she'd kept the bucket none the less and had filled it with photos and letters and assorted special things.

"But princess here insisted we had to shower and not be disgusting after the 12 hour drive yesterday." He stepped to the side and revealed an awkward looking Bass behind him. 

"Hey Charlie, Happy birthday." He said giving her one of his heart stopping smiles.

"Hey Bass." She said smiling back at him.

"Hope its ok I brought him this year, he just looked so lonely back at the bar I couldn't just leave him."

"Of course its ok, I could always use another ass to kick." She said giving the boys a challenging look.

"I may have forgotten to mention what were doing." Miles said turning to Bass. "We usually go to one of those games places, the ones with the fair games and stuff. Charlie is little competitive, I almost lost a limb last year when I distracted her during a skeeball shot." Miles shuddered at the memory. "Was the most terrifying moment of my life." His voice filled with dramatic flare.

"Oh please." Charlie scoffed. "Don't be dramatic." she smacked him upside the head. "Mom's making breakfast come on."

The four of them filed into the kitchen and crowded around the island chatting, laughing and stuffing their faces with various foods.

"Rachel that was delicious." Bass said placing his plate in the sink.

"Yah, thanks Rachel. But now I think its time we whisked the birthday girl away and started her shenanigans." Miles said grabbing his coat. 

Charlie stood holding her plate when Bass came over and took it from her hands, it didn't go unnoticed by Charlie that his fingers brushed over hers unnecessarily close. It also didn't go unnoticed by Bass that she then gained a slight blush across her face.

"Go put your shoes on, I got this." He said smiling at her.

She stared up at him for a moment longer before she turned and walked from the room. When she was gone everyone else left the room leaving bass holding her plate over the sink. Dropping the plate in the sudsy water he leaned against the counter and sighed.

"Ooooh you got it bad." 

Bass whipped around and came face to face with a smug smile. Danny stood with crossed arms challenging Bass to tell him he was wrong.

"I- What?" Bass stammered out his lame response.

"Seriously? That display just now, if anyone had been paying attention they would have combusted just looking at you."

"Umm..." Bass gave him a stupid look. He was so busted and he couldn't think of way out of it. His mouth opened and closed a few times in his desperate attempt to cover his ass.

"I won't say anything, but you're going to have to be more careful then that." And with that Danny walked out of the room.

"Oh, I'm screwed." He shook his head and joined the group at the front door. 

Miles and Charlie were talking and waiting for Bass, well, Charlie was talking and Miles was taunting. Bass came and stood next to Charlie as he pulled his shoes on, looking up he noticed something colourful staring back at him. "Charlie?." He asked confused.

"Yah? What's up?" She replied looking away from Miles.

"What is this?" he'd pulled the bag of gummy worms from the tree and was holding out in front of himself.

"Birthday present from Danny, Mom will flip if she see's those."

"Flip if I see what?" Rachel said entering the room.

"Nothing!" Charlie ripped open the door and pushed Miles and Bass out slamming it behind her, the three of the ran to the car and jumped in.

"Ready to get your butt kicked at fair games?" Miles said speeding down the road.

"Pft, you wish" She grinned at him. "lets do this."


	2. Chapter 2

Miles and Bass watched as Charlie's dashed towards the Skeeball game. "Miles you are going to pay for last year." She said pointing at him. 

Stepping up the game she had her little bucket of tokens in hand. A few years before Miles had given a little snoopy popcorn bucket -had a thing for buckets apparently- while they were at one of the game places, she'd plowed through the popcorn and started using it to hold her tokens and tickets she'd won at the games place, it lived in the trunk of his car so he never forgot to see her on her birthday. Plunking a few tokens in the game guys hand he handed her three balls to toss.

"Bass, you gotta play bouncer this year. Keep him away from me." she said smiling at him and glaring at Miles.

Bass glanced over at Miles who had a mischievous grin. "Sorry kid, you make it to easy." Miles said with a grin. Charlie rolled her eyes and turned towards the game. steadying herself she brought her arm back for an underhand throw, but what she didn't notice was the child like grins Bass and Miles shared. Bass raised his finger to his lips hoping Miles would keep quiet.

creeping out he waited until Charlie started to swing her arm forward before he reached out and started ticking her sides. Charlie screamed and the ball leapt form her hands and landing with a sad thump on the game track. 

Charlie whipped around expecting Miles to be backing away laughing but instead her nose bumped against Bass' chest. 

"Oh." She said stumbling back. Bass caught her arms and steadied her. 

"Look." Charlie said brushing his hands off while trying to hide the pink that graced her cheeks. "You only get one Monroe, next time I'm kicking your ass." She emphasised her seriousness with a poke to the chest, the gesture earned her a smile.

"What?" Miles cried behind Bass. "Why does he get off easy! If I'd done that you'd have crippled me!" 

Charlie leaned enough to see Miles around Bass. "Because jackass, he's new." She turned back to her game and picked up the ball that had rolled back to her. "Now if you don't mind, can you quit your bitching and start your own game? I don't trust either of you. We'll count up the points after three rounds who ever loses buys lunch." 

And with her words the boy went to the lanes on either side of her and nothing was said between them for 10 minutes, the only sounds being the thuds and rolls of the balls flying up the ramp.

After the rounds were done and all counted up they collected there tickets and compared notes.

"Well Charlie it looks like you lost." Bass said holding the note pad in front of them. "Looks like you're gonna have to buy lunch."

"Lets see." Charlie said taking the pad and pencil from him, turning around she started scribbling on the paper.

"What's she doing?" Bass asked trying to peer over her shoulder.

"She's adjusting the birthday score." Miles said rolling his eyes.

"What the hell is that?" He asked turning to his friend and raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see." He said as Charlie turned and thrust the paper back in Bass' hands. 

All over the column for Charlie she had scratched out or slyly adjusted the scores so that she'd come in first, putting Bass in last place.

"Looks like you're actually buying lunch Bass." She said with a cheeky smile. "I could really go for a burger and fries." She crossed her arms and dared him to question her.

Bass just sighed and looked at Miles. "Hey don't look at me, she's the crazy birthday girl." Miles raised his hands in defence. "You wanted to come, don't blame me." Miles had turned and was walking to another game.

"Alright, guess I got sucked into this." Bass said sighing again.

"Come on, lets go play a couple more games." Charlie said pushing him after Miles. They caught up with him in front of the basket hoops.

"Great, I'm good at this one." Bass said rubbing his hands together.

"That so? you go first then." Charlie said handing him the ball. Bass turned and eye'd up the hoop, felt the weight of the ball then stopped and faced Charlie. 

"Stand over there." He said pointing off to the side. "I wanna be able to see you, I don't trust you won't get revenge."

Charlie rolled her eyes and slid to the appointed spot. "You'd deserve it though." she mumbled, smirk in place.

Bass turned back and raised the ball, he effortlessly pushed the ball from his hands letting his hand drop and watched it sail through the air and sink through the ring. A triumphant and cocky smile in place, he turned to the other two and shrugged like 'I told you so'.

Charlie had watched every move Bass made and tried to not make it obvious she was checking out his lean arms and kissable neck as he tossed the ball. Shaking her head she noticed Bass was handing her a ball.

"Your turn." She looked down at the ball and tried to hide her fumbly fingers from them as she took it from him. 

"Yah, OK." She stepped up the X and prepared herself for what she new was now going to be an awful throw, she should have made Miles go first. Lifting the ball she tried to smoothly toss the ball like he had, but she all but launched it like a cannon and it smashed off the back wall and rolled to her feet.

"Well!" Miles said loudly. "That was terrible." He grabbed the ball off the floor and looked at Charlie. "You OK kid?" Miles asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yah, I'm fine Miles. I need some water, I'll be right back." And with that she turned and practically sprinted away from them.

"That was weird." Miles said watching after her. "Probably all those gummy worms we let her eat in the car." he said turning to the net. He tossed the ball not realizing Bass was still watching where Charlie had run off to, a slight frown on his face.

"Yah, probably. She'll be fine." Bass said distractedly. Miles in his oblivion clapped him on the back as he made a nothen-but-net shot.

"Come on, lets go get some drinks." Miles had started walking away before Bass heard him.

"OK." Bass shook his head trying not to read into anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Bass and Miles were standing at the concession stand waiting to order drinks when Charlie re-appeared.

"Hey Charlie, were just getting some drinks you want?" Bass asked casually.

"Sure, what you getting?" Charlie asked from beside Miles.

Miles responded first. "Depends, wanna stick around here or go get real drinks?" 

Charlie looked up at him and smirked. "Really Miles? It's only noon, besides there are a few more games I want to play." she turned and looked at Bass. "You buying?" he nodded in response. "Cool, just a lemonade for me would be awesome."

Charlie turned to leave, touching Bass' arm in thanks she wandered slowly away to the next game. Bass watched after her for a second before shoving his cash in Miles' hand. "Here, I'm gonna go make sure she's ok. Get me what ever." And with that he left Miles standing in line looking baffled and a little put out.

"Alright fine, just everybody leave me here, that's fine!" Miles said exasperatedly.

"Charlie, wait up." Bass said slowing down beside her.

"Hey. No drinks?" Charlie asked confused.

"Miles volunteered to get them, I wanted to make sure everything was OK?" He asked trying to make it sound casual and nonchalant.

"Really Bass, I'm alright, I just had a moment. Nothing like a sugar crash and excitement to make you feel stupid." She said looking away.

Bass stepped in front of her and hooked a finger under her chin to make her look at him. "You're not stupid Charlie, no matter what silly crazy thing you do, you'll always be amazing." Her eyes locked with his trying to read his bright blue ones.

"Bass..." her voice came out a whisper. He was inches away from her, she wanted to move to do something to bring them closer.

"Hey guys, got your drinks finally." Miles said approaching, he was looking at his drinks so he didn't notice their proximity. Before Charlie could do anything Bass had stepped away from her and towards Miles, She watched him for a moment trying to sort everything out before stepping towards Miles herself and taking her drink from him. 

"Thanks Miles." Charlie smiled at him as she took a sip, inside she was silently cursing him for interrupting.

"No problem." Miles said smiling back. "Wanna go play another game?" He asked looking around.

"Sure." Charlie looked around to. "What do you think we should play?" She asked no one in particular. 

"Whack-a-mole is always fun, especially when you picture Miles' face." Bass said winking at Charlie.

She laughed as Miles scowled at Bass. "You know I'm really regretting letting you come." Miles said with a grumpy face.

"Come on brother, lets go whack some moles." Bass wrapped his arm around Miles' head and dragged him to the next game.

Charlie walked behind them and watched the two mess around like they were teenagers, Charlie sipped her drink and smiled. She was happy to see the boys, and she was happy to see the boys happy.

Miles had Bass in a headlock drinks abandoned when they both stopped and looked up, Bass's head still trapped to see that Charlie had fallen behind. Charlie was suppressing her giggles while Bass' hand creeped up and locked itself firmly in the hairs on the back of Miles' head. 

"Ah! Oh my god, let go!" Miles cried.

"Let me go!" Bass cried back. 

"Alright alright, truce." Miles released Bass and attempted to step away. Bass let go of his hair, then smacked him upside the head. Miles grabbed the back of his head and cringed.

"You're a douche." Miles said scowling again, Bass just laughed and stepped away from Miles' swinging hand.

"Come on Charlie, lets go." Bass smiled at Miles as he wrapped his arm around her waist as she approached. "We don't need Miles to have fun." Charlie just looked up at him and went along with the game he was playing.

"Actually." Miles called. "You guys go on ahead, I have to use the little boys room." He waved them on and left.

Bass went to step away but Charlie caught his arm and looped hers around his. "Thanks for coming Bass." Charlie smiled up at him. 

"No problem, glad to be here." Bass smirked back.

"Something Miles said earlier, did you really ask to come or did he drag you here?" Her question caught him off guard, he wasn't prepared for it.

"I wanted to come." his simple answer, not a lie but not revealing his whole intentions.

"Why?" Shit.

"Why not? I haven't seen you since Miles' birthday just before Christmas, I couldn't let Miles torture you on your birthday again and not try to soften the blows." He thought he'd done pretty well, but the sceptical look she was giving him deflated that pretty fast.

With a change in tactic she asked her. "If you could wish for anything on your birthday, what would you wish for?" He leaned against the Whack-a-mole machine.

Charlie picked up the mallet and plunked in some tokens. "Bass, I get to wish for something every year, that's kind of the point of the candles on the cake." Said smacking her first mole.

"Well yah, but anything that can come true? I remember one year you asked for a blue unicorn, not really something that can happen." He chuckled out.

Charlie smashed a few more moles before answering. "Well there is one..." She hit a few more while he leaned in curious. "I don't really think its all that feasible either so I've never told anyone."

Bass raised an eyebrow, now he needed to know. "Hmm?" He leaned in a little more. "Do tell."

"Ah, no. Never mind its stupid." She smashed the last of the moles, collected her tickets and handed the mallet to Bass.

"What did I say earlier. You're not stupid, and neither is anything you do." He took the mallet and pointed it at her.

Sighing Charlie crossed her arms in frustration. "Alright fine, there's this guy, but he'll never notice me." She looked down and away from him. "I know nothing will happen, there's quite a few reasons he hasn't noticed me but it still sucks."

Bass looked at her, at a loss for words. He was hoping she was talking about him, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. "Anyone I know?" He asked casually. He put the tokens in the machine and waited for the game to start, try to not put to much emphasis on how nonchalant he was trying to be.

"You might be pretty familiar with him." He looked up and locked eyes with her for the second time that day and he knew. Her eyes glittered with the prospect of being rejected. He dropped the mallet and stepped towards her. 

"Charlie..." He reached for her hand pulling her towards himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Bass had her hand firmly gripped in his as he tugged her towards himself.

"Charlie, I really hope I'm who you're talking about." he said sliding his other hand around her waist. "Because if not, I'm about to make a huge fool of myself." She looked up at him, her blue eyes unblinking in anticipation and fear. He leaned in and kissed her cautiously, waiting hoping she would respond. She did not dissapoint, she pushed herself into him and he smiled into her kiss. He let go of her hand and brought it up to hold her face. 

Reality came crashing down around them to the sounds of bells ringing, lights flashing, and Miles voice calling them from a distance. The two pulled apart and looked at each other, panic dawning on both their faces. The sprung apart when they heard Miles' voice getting closer, sliding back to the spots they were in before Charlie watched Bass as he plunked more tokens in and started a new game.

Charlie glanced at Bass' face one more time, trying to read him. She needed to know what he was thinking what he was feeling, it was killing her that she couldn't just talk to him, or kiss him some more which ever worked for her.

Bass looked up and caught her eye, smiling reassuringly he winked at her and looked back down at his game as Miles rounded the corner. "You interested in lunch yet?" Miles asked bumping her shoulder with his own.

"I could eat. Bass you still owe me." Charlie shot him a wink of her own, Miles again was oblivious to everything infront of him or he would have noticed the look of hunger that ran across his friends face.

"I suppose I do." He slammed down the last mole and shoved his winning tickets in Charlies bucket.

Half an hour later the three of them were jammed into a booth at the burger place a few blocks down the road. Bass had slid into the spot next to Charlie as Miles plunked himself down across from them. Charlie had lifted her menu and had it covering her face as she smiled slyly at Bass, who in turn gave her an almost worried look.

"Uggh, I'm starved!" Charlie said flattening her menu on the table. "Everything looks so good I can't decide." 

"The BBQ one sounds good." Miles' voice floated across the table as he stared at his own menu.

"Hmm..." was Charlies only response.

"What about the double bacon?" Bass said also looking at his own menu.

"Ooo, Bacon. Where do you see that?" Charlies eye's scanned the page not finding it. Bass Leaned over, his arm draping across the back of the booth as he got closer to point it out on her own menu.

"It's right here." He breathed in her ear, as he reached infront of her to touch her menu. His hand lightly brushed hers as he leaned back into his own space.

She glanced at him, a slight blush creeping across her face. "Bacon it is I guess." her voice was quieter then she intented. God he was killing her, all she wanted was to push him over and kiss him senseless.

"Perfect, lets order." Miles raised his hand slightly waving down the waitress, they were close to the only people there so he didn't feel so bad for flagging her down.

"I think we're good to order." Bass said as she approached. The waitress stopped and looked Bass over, the look she was giving him was enough to almost send charlie into a jealous fit. What really made Charlie mad though was the look the girl gave Miles when she finally noticed him, the girl openly checked out both of the men seated with her and hadn't even bothered to look her way.

"I think I'm going ot get the double bacon burger." Charlie said loudly snapping her menu shut. She handed the menu to Bass who piled it with his own and ordered. "I'm getting the same." Bass flashed the girl a smile while his hand slipped under the table and found its way onto Charlie's knee. Charlie looked up at Bass while a sense of calm took her over, followed by a burning sensation in her knee that made its way to pit of her stomach. Good lord she was going to combust.

Miles placed his order and the waitress dissapeared, along with Bass' hand. A feeling of loss came over her but quckly subsided after Bass and Miles started telling her stories from their days in the military.

they went on telling stories and goofing off and eating there lunch for over an hour before Charlie decided it was probably time to head home.

"Miles, I'm so glad you came out." She said falling into his hug. "You really need to come to Philly more often." 

"Kid come to Chicago, it's nicer there." He had his arm slung over her shoulder as they stood outside the resurant. 

"I'm in school! I can't afford to head to Chicago any time I want!" She said pouting.

"And I own a bar! I can't just leave it to Bass everytime I want to leave and come see you." he mock pouted back.

"Hey!" Bass said indignantly. "I'm co-owner asshole." 

"Well what are you doing with the bar with both of you being here?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Nora is there, she's looking after things." Miles said distractedly.

"Oh? Who's Nora?" Charlie asked looking up.

"She's his girlfriend." Bass said chuckling. "Ow! that hurt you asshole!" Bass had pulled his leg up as he started rubbing his shin.

"She's not you're girlfriend then?" Charlie asked looking at Bass' leg inspecting the damage.

"He won't admit it, but she's spent practically every night at his house for the last four months." Bass said flinching away from the poke Charlie was giving his new bruise. "Stop that, it hurts you know." Charlie just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do I get to meet this Nora?" She asked turning to her uncle, who was scowling at Bass.

"Maybe. If you come to Chicago you can meet her." Miles said giving her a sly grin.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Alright I should probably get home, I have some stuff I need to get ready before dinner at mom's tonight." 

"Wait you moved out?" Miles said surprised.

"Well yah, I've been moved out for almost a year. How did you not know that?" Charlie said raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I've always just seen you at your parents house, you were there this morning." He said pointedly.

"I stayed the night, mom wanted to make me breakfast. I live in the city, I didn't want to get up that early to drive there." She said sheepishly.

"Back to your parents? Pick up your car?" Miles then asked.

"Sure." She smiled back at him.

The three piled back in Miles' car and left the resturtant behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving back at the house they piled out of the car and onto the front lawn. "So I'll see you guys at dinner?" Charlie asked leaning against her car door.

"Yah, you sure you can't hang out until then?" Miles asked also leaning against her car.

"Unfortunately I'm getting some furniture delivered and today was the only day they could do it, They're showing up in a couple hours and I have to move stuff around to make room." She explained sighing.

"That sucks, wish I could help but I promised your dad that I would help him out with something after our games day." Miles said apologetically.

"That's okay, I'm not going in but tell the fam I say hi and I'll be back around 5:30ish for dinner." Charlie hugged her uncle before turning and grabbing the door handle.

"Hey Bass." Miles said suddenly making Charlie stop. "Why don't you go with Charlie? help her out, you'll be bored here I can promise that." Miles said obliviously.

"Uh... Sure, you okay with that Charlie?" Bass asked shifting from one foot to the other.

"Yah, I could use the help." She flashed him a wicked grin before getting in her car.

Bass shifted uneasily again before stepping around Miles towards the passenger door. "I'll call when we're on our way back." Bass said before ducking into the car.

Charlie backed out the drive and smiled at Bass. "Sorry Miles volunteered you, guess your stuck with me."

Bass shrugged. "Worse people I could be stuck with." He winked at her and looked back at the road.

half an hour later they were pulling up to her apartment building. "Hope you don't have a thing with hights." Charlie said walking up to the front door.

"Not really why?" Bass asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well when I applied here the only apartment available was the one on the top floor..." Charlie clicked the lock and swung the door open as Bass stepped back and looked up.

"Wow..." He said staring at the twenty story building.

"Yah, now come on." Charlie held the door smiling at Bass who hurried through the door. "Thankfully we have an elevator so no stairs for us." Charlie pushed the button hoping the doors would open right away.

"Aw, to bad." Bass crossed his arms.

"What?" Charlie looked up at him. "What's to bad?"

Bass grinned down at her. "Was hoping to race you up." 

It was Charlie's turn to raise her eyebrows. "We could but it's still twenty flights of stairs." She said sceptically. 

"That's-" He never got to finish his sentence because Charlie had already bolted down the hall towards the fire door to the stairs. "You sneaky little twit." Bass said laughing as he ran after her. By the time Bass caught sight of her again she was already up a floor and a half, his longer legs allowed him to eat up the distance between them by three stairs at a time. Catching her on a landing he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close as he backed into the wall, Charlie squeeled unable to hide her surprise. Charlie's back was flush against his chest, something she was made very aware of when he started nuzzling her neck.

"Bass..." Her face held it's smile but her breath was short.

He hummed into her neck in response, not stopping his nuzzling. Charlie turned in his arms so she was facing him, Bass lifted his head and looked into Charlie's big blue eyes. 

"Bass." Her voice was quiet, she didn't know what to say or do.

"Charlie I-I'm sorry..." Bass made to move away but was stopped by Charlie's hands gripping the collar of his shirt. 

"Don't be." She whispered the words as she leaned in, tilting her head ever so slightly as a signal for him to make what ever move he felt.

Bass tightened his grip on her waist, his hands spreading across the small of her back as he pulled her closer again. He lowered his head, his heart racing as it jumped into his throat. He didn't know why he was so nervous this time, he'd already kissed her once but being alone, really being alone changed everything.

He closed his eyes and kissed her, softly and carefully he kissed her. The moment he had, every nerve ending in his body exploded and that's when he realized what was happening to him.

Charlie revelled in his kiss and his touch, she couldn't help the noises that escaped her has he deepened the kiss, it wasn't needy and rushed but it was sweet and amazing. It was a kiss she wished would never end, she wanted to stay in his arms, warm comfortable and safe feeling.

Her hands released there death grip on his shirt and smoothed out over his shoulders, one hand creeping it's way up to rest on the back of his neck. Pulling back slightly Charlie broke the kiss to Look at him. "Bass, what are we doing?"

"That is a very good question." He replied quietly. "I suppose that depends on what we want?"

"Heavy question..." Charlie looked down at his chest as she smoothed her hands over his shirt. "I know what I want, but I don't really want to dive in nose first only to find out you want something completely different." She finished still not looking up at him. 

Bass pulled her into a tight hug as he rested his chin on the top of her head. He held her for what felt like forever before he pushed her back slightly and tilted her chin up with his finger. "Charlie, there is no pressure here, none at all. We can figure this out right now or we could go up to your apartment and do what we came to do or keep kissing I'm cool with any decision." He said a cheeky grin spreading across his face at the last part.

Charlie scoffed at him in mock hurt. "We'll we could do two of those things..." she said backing up out of his arms toward the staircase. "But you're going to have to catch me first." She stuck her tongue out at him and sprinted up the stairs.

"You're going to get it now." He growled after her chasing her up the stairs.

"Bring it old man." she shouted from two flights up, her laughter echoed in the halls.

Bass couldn't help but smile, he loved her laugh and he loved that he was the one causing it. "Ah, Charlotte you wound me." He stopped when he heard her footsteps stop, then slow start again but coming down the stairs.

He stood stupidly waiting on the stairs when she reappeared at the top of the landing. "What did you call me?" she asked eyeing him.

"Oh... Uh, I'm really sorry it just popped out." He threw his hands in the air as he backed himself down the stairs again.

Charlie made her way down the stairs and right up to Bass before she grabbed his face and kissed him again. He was surprised by the force but was pleasantly surprised by it. Before he could touch her to respond properly she was gone again. He looked at her as she wore her wicked grin. "Maybe we should take the elevator?" he suggested slyly. 

Charlie smiled innocently at him before disappearing through the door, that's when he knew he was screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

When they finally made it up to apartment Charlie rather reluctantly told Bass that they did actually have to move the furniture around there were indeed delivery men coming and she really wanted the new stuff to fit.

"So what kind of stuff are you getting?" Bass asked grabbing one end of her couch.

Charlie hauled the other end up while answering. "A couple new bookshelves, turns out my old one wasn't um... up to the task." 

Bass gave her a questioning look as they moved her couch to the other side of the room, standing up he stretched out his back. 

"Here come look." Charlie led him to her bedroom door. "Now, I know you're a book lover like me so don't freak out when you see this." she said holding her hands in front of herself in what appeared to be a calming manner.

"Cross my heart, I won't freak out." Bass said chuckling, he ran his thumb down her jaw as he kissed her forehead. Charlie smiled up at him before she turned and opened the door to her bedroom. The door swung open and so did Bass' jaw, he glanced around the room unable to hide his surprise. The wall opposite her bed had stacks of books piled against it, some of the stacks were level with his chest others were on her dressers and nights stands. "Holy shit Charlie." Bass said his voice coming out in quiet alarm.

"You promised not to freak out." Charlie said indigently.

"I did yes, but I didn't realize I was walking into Armageddon! What even happened here?" Bass picked up a few books from her dresser. "Is that a T.V.? He asked pointing to a triangle of black behind her books.

"Uhh... Yah..." Charlie said laughing nervously. "Like I said my old bookshelf couldn't handle it, the shelf was in the living room but when it collapsed I had to move all the books in here, I didn't want people trampling them. I don't generally let people in here anyways so it got kind of out of control." Charlie took the books from Bass' hands and placed them back on the dresser. "They're organized at least." She tried half-heartedly.

"I noticed actually." Bass said laughing. "Where did you get all these books anyways?" He walked around her along the wall inspecting the books.

"Most were given to me, birthdays, Christmas, the occasional just cause book." Charlie said touching the top of a smaller stack of books.

Bass turned when Charlie's voice softened, he eyed up the stack she was touching and took the top book from under her hand. "Didn't I give you this one?" He turned the book over in his hand Pride and Prejudice stared back at him. 

"You gave all of these ones to me." She said smiling sheepishly up at him. He looked back at her surprised, kneeling down he looked at spines of the books there were about 15 books in total all of which were his favorites.

"You kept these?" He asked looking up at her.

"Of course I did, you gave them to me." She picked up another book from the stack. "Some of these are my favorite books, I haven't met anyone else with the same taste in books as me." 

"Yes well great minds think alike" Bass grin at her from his spot on the floor.

Charlie sunk to her knees in front of him. "Bass I think I need to tell you something." The book she held in her hand became something of great interest to her as she started to speak.

Bass cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Charlie's head snapped up at his worried tone. "No nothing... its just-" She didn't get to finish as her buzzer started going off. "That would be the delivery guys." Charlie sprung back to her feet and swiftly left the room, Bass sat on the floor looking at Charlie's open door. Shaking his head Bass got to his feet and looked around her room some more. 

He stopped by her bed sitting on the edge by her nightstand and picked up another book, it was another one he had given her,he flipped through and found the pages were worn and dog-eared. He reached the last page in the book and found the note he'd written her 'Happy Birthday Charlie, hope you love this book as much as I do -Love Bass' The book wasn't some classic but it made him laugh it was called Lamb by Christopher Moore, it was silly and offensive to some people but he loved it and clearly Charlie did as well.

Charlie stood in the doorway watching Bass run his fingers over the note in the back of the book, she watched as a small smile broke out over his lips making her smile. "Hey..." Her voice was quite, she didn't want to startle him.

"You like this one?" He asked holding the book up.

"It's my favorite one, I've read it probably 6 times." She walked across the room as she spoke. "I was 16 when you gave me that one." She sat down on the bed beside him, she took the book from him her fingers brushed lightly over his as she did so. 

He twisted slightly to look at her. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Charlie looked down at her hands again. "I changed my mind, I don't want to tell you..."

Bass hooked a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "What ever it is Charlie, I want you to know that I'll still be here, that I'm not going anywhere and I will always be around if you want me to be." He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek but at the last second she moved and it landed on her lips.

"Bass." She whispered into the kiss. 

"What?" He whispered back not breaking contact.

"I...I think they're here." Charlie leaned back and laughed.

Bass leaned into the bed laughing as well. "Well!" He laughed. "Nothing like getting things delivered to break the mood." 

Charlie stood from the bed giggling. "Bass I have to ask something." Charlie leaned down putting her hands on his knees.

"Uh oh, you sound serious." Bass laughed again.

"Hmm... Not really, was just wondering how long you've wanted to kiss me." She gave him a playful grin.

"Umm... Do I have to answer?" Bass leaned even farther back onto his elbows. "Cause if I do I might sound really creepy..." He face creasing with worry.

"Bass... You'll never be creepy to me." Charlie leaned forward and kissed him lightly before backing away again. "Now you didn't answer my question."

He sighed and put a hand over his eyes not want to see her reaction. "If I told you since you're eight-teenth birthday what would you say?"

She reeled back from him. "Oh my god Bass you're such a pervert!" 

Bass pulled his hand away to look at her expecting horror and disgust written all over her face, all he saw though was laughing and mirth. "You're horrible, I thought you hated me for a second there."

Charlie turned and headed towards the door. "I told you Bass, you'll never be creepy to me." She blew him a kiss before sauntering out the door.

Bass flopped back on the bed arm thrown over his face as he groan. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Charlie's head popped through the doorway. "Nothing. Yet." Then disappeared again.


	7. Chapter 7

The movers came and left, an hour after the bookshelves had arrived Bass and Charlie could been found sitting in the middle of her living room surrounded by piles of shelves and screws. 

"I have no idea what this says." Bass said holding up a piece of paper. "How are we supposed to put these together with no way of understanding the instructions!" He slammed the paper down on the ground with a frustrated growl.

"Bass." Charlie said crawling over her pile. "This is in Russian, you have the wrong papers." She giggled at him and reached past him grabbing the English papers. 

"How did I not notice that?" He asked bemused.

"Maybe because you can't stop staring at me." Charlie gave him a sly grin as the scooted back into her space.

Bass' jaw dropped. "Was not!" He retorted feebly.

"Face it Bass, you're totally busted." Charlie picked up her own instructions and glanced over them ignoring Bass' glare. "Come on if we do finish these before dinner I'm going to make you come back tomorrow to help me." Charlie had her head turned or she would have seen the smile that broke out over Bass' face.

"Would that be so terrible?" He asked dropping the papers and crawling towards her.

Turning back she was almost nose to nose with him. "I suppose not..." She said breathless.

"Charlie you wanted to tell me something earlier, what was it?" His voice sounded serious but his eyes twinkled with the mischief that was never far away.

"Hmm..." Charlie said backing up slightly.

"What?" He was kneeling in front of her his knees brushing hers. "Charlie?"

Charlie bowed her head suddenly unable to make eye contact with him. "I-I don't want to scare you off..." she said quietly.

Ducking down Bass tried to make her look at him. "Do I look like I scare easy?" Bass asked smirking.

"Of course you don't." She looked up nervously. "Bass you're important to me, always have been and I don't want to say anything to make you go away." She said wringing her hands together. 

"Charlie, didn't I say earlier that I'm not going anywhere?" He reached out and grasped her fidgeting hands.

Charlie looked at him, her blue eyes searching his. "Alright..." She looked down at her hands again, smiling at his larger ones holding hers, she took a deep breath and let out. "Bass I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, I'm also pretty sure I have been since I was 16." She said it quietly and quickly.

"Charlotte would you look at me?" 

Charlie's eyes snapped up to his at the use of her full name. "I know you had a thing for me back then, teenage girls are not the most subtle creatures." He said chuckling. "But I didn't realize you loved me." his voice had gone soft. He brushed her hair over her ear as he spoke. "How do you know you love me?" 

"I don't know..." She looked down again then back up searching his face and eyes for any sign of fear or panic, seeing none she plowed on. "I just know that when you're around my whole body goes into chaos, but it also seems to be calmer and more relaxed just being near you." She tightened the hold on the fingers still wrapped around her hands. "I know that when I see you my world seems so much brighter." She sat up on her knees and leaned forward to kiss him lightly. "And when you kissed me back at the games place I just knew, it was like my world stopped and everything I ever wanted or needed was right there in my hand."

Bass reached out and pulled her into his lap holding her as tightly as he could. "Charlie, my god you have a way with words. I honestly had no idea." He pulled her back slightly to look at her. "You know I'm a lot older then you right?" He asked seriously. 

Charlie laughed and brushed her hand down his scruffy cheek. "Yes Bass, I know you're older then me. I'm blonde not stupid." She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and smiled. "But I don't care, honestly." She pulled back suddenly. "Do you?" her eyes speaking the panicked tones she was trying to keep at bay.

"I just don't want to start something if you realize 10 years down the road that I'm some creepy old man." He leaned in so his forehead was touching hers. "If you really want to be with me, if that's what you really want then I'm all in."

A smile a genuine huge smile broke out over Charlie's face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that." She choked on a laugh as he grinned back at her.

"Good because I can see us scaring the shit out of your parents and that brings me so much childish glee it's a little crazy." He cupped her face with his hands and brought her in for a long sweet kiss. 

Charlie giggled as they pulled apart. "In that case can we hold off telling them until after my birthday?" she asked holding the hands still encasing her face.

"Why?" Eyebrow raised he pouted at her. 

"Because I would like to avoid murder on a day that I get to see Miles." She laughed again.

"Ya... alright, I suppose." He kissed the end of her nose before continuing. "Let's not wait to long though, cause I really want to be able to hold you or kiss you when ever, where ever."

"Deal." She kissed him softly before standing up.

"What are you doing?" Bass asked still cross legged on the floor.

"We have to be back at the house in just under an hour, I've got this dinner thing dunno what for, could be my birthday or something." She said reaching her hand down to him. "Seriously though if I don't get back soon my mom is going to flip."

Bass laughed and took her hand, instead of standing up though her pulled her back down. "We'll go soon I promise, I'll even drive, but right now I just want a little more time with you." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Charlie rolled her eyes but sank into his warm hold. "Yah OK." She let out a content sigh and snuggled in.


	8. Chapter 8

Bass and Charlie rolled to a stop three houses down from her parents house, Charlie looked around before turning to Bass confused. "What are you doing?" 

Looking at charlie he drank in everything he say before he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned across the gap in the seats and gently grasped the back of her neck pulling her into a long sweet kiss, pulling back he grinned at her. "I just needed to kiss you again before we went in there and had to be secretive. This kind of sucks you know." He said leaning his forehead against hers.

"I know." She breathed. "I finally get you and I can't even tell anyone." She looked up at him and smiled. "But really though, this is the best for at least tonight." She said reluctantly pulling back. 

Bass sighed and grabbed the steering wheel again. "I know. Can you imagine the looks on their faces if we walked in there holding hands?" Bass asked chuckling.

"That's so sweet." Charlie smiled up at him.

"What is?" He asked suddenly confused. 

"I never would have pegged you for the holding-hands type." She didn't think she could adore the man sitting beside her anymore then she already did, but some how he managed to suprise her.

Bass reached out and kissed her again. "There is a lot about me Charlotte, that you just don't know." His voice was gruff and sexy, the smirk that followed nearly took her breath away.

"I think we should go in." Charlie said nearly getting lost in his eyes. "Before we don't make it there at all."

Bass barked with laughter as he pulled into the space in front of her parents house. Turing one last time to charlie he flashed her a smile that melted her heart. "Happy Birthday Charlie, I hope it was as amazing for you as it was for me." He took her hand in his and kiss the palm of it softly. "I do have a gift for you but it's in Miles' truck so I'll have to grab it later if thats ok."

Charlie melted agian. "Bass you didn't have to get anything for me, just being here is a suprise gift in itself."

"Well, it's not really like I knew this was how today was going to end, so yes I got you a present." He laughed. Charlie giggled softly.

"Yah ok, I guess thats true. We really should get inside though." She said reluctantly.

The two got out of her car and headed up the steps to the front door, trying very hard not to touch each other as they went. They both knew that once it started they wouldn't be able to stop touching each other.

Charlie looked up at the stunning man beside her as she placed her hand on the door knob. "Ready?" She whispered. Bass faintly nodded and charlie turned the handle. Stepping into the house Charlie called to her parents, who called back that they were in the living room. Making their way down the hall they found Miles, Rachel and Danny sitting around the coffee table, all four sitting on the ground.

"What are you guys doing?" Charlie asked from the doorway.

Danny was the one to reply. "We were getting ready to play a board game if you guys are interested." He held up a box. "Dad forgot to check the BBQ earlier, turns out the tank is empty so he went to get more." He explained as charlie and Bass settled themselves at the table. Charlie squeezed inbetween Danny and and her mom, while Bass planted himself on Danny's other side miles beside him, Miles clapped him on the shoulder as he sat and Bass just smiled at him.

"You guys took a long time, we didn't think you were going to make it back." Miles said looking between them.

"Yes well, when you try putting together a bookshelf with no alchohol or ability to read russian, things tend to take longer then normal." Bass replied.

Charlie laughed, "The stupid thing still isn't put together, I might have to steal him again to finish the job." 

Miles laughed as the started pulling out the pieces to the game, Rachel just smiled and got up to get drinks and Danny looked between the two people sitting on either side of him.

He knew something happened. It was obvious to Danny that something had happened but he didn't know what, and being the protective younger brother that he was he needed to know, and he needed to know now. "Hey Charlie?"

"Hmm?" She hummed turning to look at her brother, her smile faltered a little as he stared her down like he could read her mind.

"I need some help with something can you help me?" Danny asked standing up slowly.

Charlie watched her brother stand while her stomach seemed to sink into the floor. "Of course." She smiled up at him as she stood to. Her eyes flicked to Bass briefly as she and Danny exited the room, the returned look was mild fear.

Danny opened his bedroom door and ushered Charlie in before clicking it behind him. "Alright, fess up."

Charlie just stared at him. "Fess up to what?" she asked innocently.

"You know what. What's going on with you and Bass?" He crossed his arms and watched her.

Charlie opened her mouth to respond but couldn't seem to form words, just then the door opened behind them and both turned towards the door, Bass entered and closed the door behind him.

Charlie sighed with relief and looked back at her little brother. "If I told you nothing was happeneing is there any chance that you would believe that?" Charlie asked raising her hands in front of her almost as if praying he would.

"Not a chance." Was his only reply as he looked between them.

Bass stepped up beside Charlie and placed a hand on the small of her back. "Alright, is there a chance you won't tell?" He asked trying not to sound like he was pleading.

Danny dropped his hands and a grin broke out on his face. "It's about time! I never thought you guys would figure it out!" He said unable to contain his smile. "Seriously, last year I thought maybe something was going to happen but you both are just so blonde sometimes, holy crap!" 

Bass and Charlie shared worried looks between them before looking back at Danny. "What?" they asked in unison.

"Are you guys serious? It's so obvious!" Danny said exasperated. "I'm kind of shocked no one else has noticed. I'll keep your secret. For now." He said with a sly grin. 

Charlie's face disolved into relief. "Thank you. It shouldn't be a big deal really, but I really don't want Miles or dad to kill Bass yet." Charlie said hugging her brother.

"Fair enough, we should get downstairs though before the whole family comes up here to see whats going on." Danny turned to the door hand on the knob before he turned around again and looked Bass right in the eye. "You hurt her though, and Miles will be the least of your worries." With that Danny dissapeared out the door.

Bass looked at Charlie a bemused look on his face. "Your brother can be kind of scary." 

"Yah, well... He's my little brother. Not like he was just going to let this fly." She shrugged smiling up at him. "Come on, he's probably waiting out in the hall." Charlie went to step away only to have a tug on her hand, she turned and Bass pulled her towards himself.

"We'll go, he can wait two seconds." He lowered his face brushing his lips against hers, he smirked when she leaned up to kiss him fully.

"Guys..." Danny's voice floated through the door. "Can you stop pawing at each other and come downstairs." Danny stage whispered.

Charlie pulled back and laughed, releasing her grip on arms she stepped away and out the door and down the stairs, Bass and Danny close on her heels. when they got to the living room Ben had reappeared sitting next to Rachel. 

"Hi dad." Charlie said moving to sit next to him. "We good for burgers?" She asked reaching across the table for her game pieces.

"Yup, just gotta wait for the BBQ to warm up." He said smiling at his daughter.

"Perfect." She said clapping her hands together smiling. "Now, let's get this game going." 

The family sat around the coffee table laughing and playing their game, unaware of the stolen glances and smiles shared between Bass and Charlie. They were happy keeping it under wraps for now, it was kind of nice having something that was just for them -and Danny if you counted him- it would come out when the time was right, but for now they would laugh and play and argue their way through dinner until they could be alone again.


End file.
